So Far Down
by Usami
Summary: "I'm tired of living in the dark. Can anyone see me down here?"
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I've written anything _Yu Yu Hakusho_ related....well, anything **strictly** _Yu Yu Hakusho_ anyway. I have a crossover in the works, and for a while that was all I did with this fandom. However, I started getting back into this thanks to the crossover, and I've watching the anime and reading the manga again. And of course, once _that_ happened, I felt the itch to start writing something.

For my return to this fandom, I really wanted to write something Kurama/Botan to satisfy my OTP bug. But after rereading the manga and learning that Touya/Koto is actually one-sided canon, my brain went into overdrive and somehow produced this lovely idea. It also helps that I'm taking a class that talks about dating and relationships...teehee.

But anyway, I won't spoil it. Happy reading!

[The idea for this story is inspired by the song "Away from the Sun" by 3 Doors Down, and the title and summary are quoted from the song.]

**So Far Down**

Touya wasn't entirely sure what drew him to that particular spot, other than the feeling that he might see someone from Yusuke's group eventually. They did all live here, after all.

A small sigh worked its way past his lips, and he let his head drop back to absorb more of the warmth from the sunset behind him. He didn't know how long he sat on that roof, just basking in the sun, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

Normally, Touya would spend his free time under rigorous training in preparation for the upcoming Makai Tournament. But after Jin pointed out that the next tournament was still a few years off, he "suggested" that Touya should rest for a while and take a small vacation.

The ice master's lips tighten together in a thin line of annoyance. Actually, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, as Jin practically abducted him from the residence they shared and dropped him off in the Ningenkai. The wind master wished him well, playfully threatened to kill him if he returned too soon, and then abandoned him and returned to the Makai.

He was a little tempted to head back just to see if Jin would keep his word. They had both gotten stronger recently, and it would have been interesting to test their skills against each other. He had a feeling, however, that Jin probably wouldn't fight him seriously, and would simply just return him to the Ningenkai. It was too much energy that he preferred not to waste.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at the streets below, filled with people as they innocently went about their business. Things haven't changed much since he was last in the Ningenkai, he noted. As a former Shinobi, he understood the Ningenkai well enough to deal with the affairs of humans in the cover of darkness, to survive and work as his sect needed to in those days. There was just something…familiar about being in the city and watching people live without knowing he existed.

Yet he had been on that roof long enough to feel that, for all he remembered about the Ningenkai, the city was still so _foreign _to him. He wondered if any of the others ever felt this…overwhelmed during their trips to Ningenkai.

After the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai was taken down, some demons slowly began revealing their presence to humans in attempts to establish peaceful relations. It was a long and difficult transition that met with opposition from both sides, but that didn't prevent the determined from trying. In an effort to help bridge the way between humans and demons, it made sense to ask more human-like demons to visit Ningenkai. Yusuke himself brought a request from Reikai asking their assistance to help educate humans about the existence of demons. Jin, Chu, Rinku, Suzuka, and even Shishiwakamaru (in his human appearance, of course) have all visited Ningenkai at least once to assist with the cause.

Touya, on the other hand, had not been to Ningenkai since before the Makai Tournament, when they were all training under Master Genkai. He opted to help by remaining in Makai and lend assistance against those who resisted Enki's ruling of peace with humans. It helped serve the purpose he made for himself a few short years ago.

Recently, though, things between the worlds have been fairly quiet, and Touya unwittingly found himself with little to do. That, he reasoned, was why he still remained in Ningenkai, even though he was certain he could take on his fellow ex-Shinobi if he wanted to go back.

His attention was drawn to the sound of laughter, loud even amidst the busy street. The source of the laughter, he found, came from the only three people he really knew in this city. Kurama's crimson hair was the most distinguishable from the crowd as he talked to Yusuke and Kuwabara on either side of him, laughing at whatever he was saying. The three of them had just turned a corner and came into view, casually making their way down the sidewalk.

He watched them for a moment as they joked amongst themselves. They seemed so relaxed and carefree, just like everyone else in the city. One would never know, just by watching them, that they were more than just the happy-go-lucky teens they appeared to be. And he wondered, how could anyone, after going through everything those three have gone through, continue to act so…innocently?

Hesitating for only a moment, Touya rose to his feet and jumped down, landing on the sidewalk a small distance away from the three. With his hands casually in his pockets, he waited for them to approach.

Breaking away from the conversation for a moment, Kurama was the first to notice his presence. Surprise briefly swept across the fox's face before he smiled. "Touya," he called.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked towards him as he nodded in acknowledgement. When the group was close enough, they stopped in front of him.

"Whoa!" Yusuke said, his face splitting into a large grin. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"It's been a long time!" Kuwabara agreed, and Touya realized that it was probably longer since he saw the human than the other two. "What's up, man?"

Touya shrugged, a little unsure of what to tell them. He hadn't really thought about what to say if he found them, and the last thing he wanted them to know was how Jin pretty much forced him there.

"This is your first time visiting Ningenkai in a while," Kurama commented, an undertone of curiosity in his voice. "What brings you by?"

"Nothing really," he replied. "Things have been…peaceful lately."

Yusuke laughed loudly. "Yeah, it _has_ been pretty boring, hasn't it?"

Touya couldn't help but smile at the younger demon's assessment before glancing at Kurama, almost expectantly. He hoped that while his statement quelled any suspicions of trouble, it would alert the other to his unfortunate circumstances. And of course, Kurama did not disappoint, as he regarded him with sympathetic emerald eyes. The conversation they had during the Makai Tournament was still very present in their memories, and Kurama understood that a vow to keep fighting was difficult with no one to fight.

Several options seemed to pass through Kurama's mind before he smiled. "The three of us were just going to get something to drink," he suddenly said. "Would you care to join us, Touya?"

The ice master frowned. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh, c'mon!" Yusuke said. "It'll be fun. Plus, you can order whatever you want, 'cuz Kurama's paying."

Touya looked toward the fox uncertainly, not wanting to put him out too much. But Kurama just smiled. "It's fine," he assured. "I should have enough money with me."

Debating for a moment longer, Touya then reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

Yusuke grinned before urging them down the street. "So let's go already! I still gotta get ready for work later."

"Oh, it takes you that long to put on your makeup?" Kuwabara mocked, snickering at his own joke.

Yusuke shoved him hard, causing him to nearly trip. "Shut up!"

As the two of them fell into a playful argument, Touya noticed the way the group structure suddenly changed. It happened very subtly the way Kurama took a step back and hesitated, only for the second it took Yusuke to take his place next to Kuwabara so the two could mock wrestle as they walked. Then Kurama stepped forward in perfect time to walk between Yusuke and Touya, aware that, while Touya certainly admired and respected the group – Yusuke in particular – he was not familiar enough with them to be that comfortable. Kurama knew and understood, and provided him with the silent company he preferred while the two rambunctious teens roughhoused.

It happened so quickly, though, in a way so natural that Touya wondered if any of them were even aware that it occurred. And he felt like a stranger on the outside, looking in and seeing it all happen.

They entered a small café and sat at the nearest table as a young waitress approached, asking for their orders. Unsure of what to get himself, Touya accepted Kurama's offer to share a pot of tea while Yusuke ordered a cup of coffee and Kuwabara had some soda. The drinks arrived quickly enough, and all the while Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to argue about a matter he didn't understand, with Kurama interjecting his opinion occasionally. He felt a little left out since he had nothing to contribute to the conversation, and resolved to listen quietly.

At least until Kurama pulled him into the dialogue.

"So, Touya," the red-haired fox piped up suddenly, "what have you and the others been up to lately?"

Touya swallowed the sip of tea he'd taken, placing his cup down slowly as he became the focus of their attention. "Nothing really," he replied, avoiding their questioning gazes. "With things as quiet as they have been lately, there hasn't been much to do except training and continue to help with border control." He paused, a deep frown settling on his features. "At least for me. The others all seem to have other things to do."

Yusuke barked out a laugh. "Well _Chu_ definitely would, anyway. Has he won that one girl over yet?"

Touya couldn't help the small smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth. "No. He's certainly trying, though. Rinku likes to tell us how Chu goes about it every day."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "That poor bastard." He took a thoughtful sip of his coffee before looking at Touya again curiously. "What about Rinku's girl? How's that going?"

The ice master shrugged. "The two seem content enough, though I'm not sure how far their relationship has progressed yet." He sighed and shook his head. "But both he and Chu seem quite taken with these girls."

"Maybe _you_ should follow their example," the young Toushin quipped, lazily resting his chin in his palm. "We need to get you a date, man."

Touya blinked, looking at the dark-haired teen curiously. "A what?"

"A date," Kurama repeated, casting his friend an amused smile. "It's an engagement to go out socially with another person, often out of romantic interest."

Yusuke looked at him incredulously. "Do you just memorize the dictionary for fun or something?"

Kurama gave him a look that almost seemed innocent. Almost. "Isn't that what it is?"

"Well…yeah…But how would _you_ know? You've never been on a date before!"

With a small smile, Kurama raised his cup to his lips. "If I recall correctly," he said after a moment, "neither have _you_."

Yusuke's eyes widened, and a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Kuwabara looked at the other teen curiously. "Urameshi, you and Yukimura have never been on a date before?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh…well…I…" the Mazoku sputtered. Then he glared at the fox and exclaimed indignantly, "Well at least I _have_ a girlfriend!"

A playful smirk flitted through Kurama's expression as he calmly retorted, "Which just makes the fact you've never been on a date all the more pathetic."

Kuwabara howled with laughed as the blush on Yusuke's face spread, and the Toushin struggled to regain his pride. Before he could say anything else, though, Kurama turned his attention to the confused ice master. "But now we're starting to get off topic," the fox said. "I believe you suggested a date for Touya?"

Touya frowned, uncertain. "I don't believe I understand –" he began.

"Listen," Kuwabara said, gently cutting him off. "A date is basically just a way for people to find and get to know a potential mate."

"Oh…" A light clicked in Touya's mind. "Oh!" Then he shook his head. "I've never been interested in such things."

Kuwabara frowned. "Why not? What's wrong with finding your soul mate? To find the one you can connect with better than anyone else in the world, and then getting to know her better to deepen the bond between you two so you can always love and support each other. There's nothing more important than that!"

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a small look before Yusuke turned back to the human teen. "So, have you and Yukina been on a date yet, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara grinned, and Touya recognized that same kind of pining expression that Chu often wore when speaking of the girl he worked to impress. "Sure have!" he exclaimed proudly. Then he began counting on his fingers as he listed them off, "Let's see, there's that time we went to the mall to buy her some new clothes…there was that time I was showing her around town…the time we went to the grocery store…Oh, one time she came to see me after school and we walked home together…"

Touya glanced at the other two demons, and noted that Kurama seemed to be hiding a chuckle behind his tea cup. Yusuke, not as subtly as their red-haired companion, rolled his eyes before finally retorting, "Those aren't dates, you moron!"

"They so are!" Kuwabara shot back. "A date is just supposed to have two people spending time and getting to know each other! It doesn't _always_ have to be some super special event!"

Yusuke snorted. "Right…If those are dates, then Keiko and I used to go on dates when we were six." His russet eyes suddenly lit up, and he turned to Kurama hopefully.

"No, those don't count, Yusuke," Kurama answered before the other could say anything.

"Oh c'mon! If _Kuwabara_ can count those as dates…!"

"Yusuke, I highly doubt that you seriously considered Yukimura-san as a potential partner when you were six. They don't count."

Yusuke scoffed again, taking a long drink of his coffee and ignoring Kuwabara and Kurama's stifled laughter.

Hesitating for a moment, Touya then cleared his throat and turned their attention back to him. "As…fun as that sounds," he said slowly, "I don't feel this 'dating' idea is for me. As I've mentioned before, I have no interest in finding a mate right now, so there would be no point."

"Dating isn't always about mate selection," Kurama interjected. "Some people partake in dating simply for recreation, to spend some time relaxing with a companion and doing things that interest you."

"Yeah, it's just like hanging out with a girl," Yusuke added. With a grin, he continued, "If you wanna be lame like Kuwabara…"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara growled, shoving the other teen. "Who's lame?!"

"…then why don't you just ask a girl to show you around town? I mean, you don't really know the city well, do you?"

"Well, no…." Touya responded softly, looking at the tea cup he held in his hands. In the back of his mind, he wondered why they seemed almost insistent to get him to try this 'dating' thing. "Admittedly, though, I don't know many girls."

Looking up at them fully, he said curiously, "But what does it matter anyway? After all, couldn't one of _you_ show me around?"

He caught the expression that the three passed around, as well as the calculating look in their eyes, and he grew a little worried. What were they planning? Before he could ask though, Kurama suddenly replied, "I'm afraid my job at my father's company keeps me busy most of the day."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "and I've got school, so I'm busy too."

"I work at night," Yusuke added, picking up his coffee cup, "so if I'm not working a case during the day, then that's my time to sleep."

Touya frowned suspiciously. Their excuses seemed a little too convenient. "I see…"

Taking another sip of his coffee, the younger demon placed down the empty cup. "But don't sweat it," he said with a grin. "I know someone who can help. She'd be happy to show you around."

"I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon," Yusuke urged. "It's not like you have anything better to do now anyway, right?"

Touya's brow furrowed, and he stiffly conceded that point. "Fine," he surrendered with a sigh.

Yusuke nodded, triumphant. "All right. She'll meet with you tomorrow and show you around."

"Tomorrow?" Kurama repeated, looking at the Toushin curiously. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Yusuke insisted, waving off the other's concern. Looking at Touya, he asked, "You got a place to stay tonight?"

Touya shook his head as embarrassment began to rise in his chest. Jin hadn't given him any time to plan anything, and he hadn't given any thought to anything past meeting up with them.

"If you'd like, you're welcome to stay with me and my family," Kurama offered, as though sensing his discomfiture. "We have extra room, and they've grown accustomed to some of my…unexpected visitors."

Looking to the fox, Touya gave a small, grateful nod.

"Great!" Yusuke exclaimed, rising to his feet. "I'll call you later and let you know what's happening."

As the group prepared to leave and go their separate ways, Touya once again caught the exchange between the three friends, and the scheming smiles that played across their faces. He knew they were going to make him go through with whatever they had planned, and had to wonder just what he was getting into.

_TBC_

Complete side note: I was actually planning on making this story a one-shot, but after this scene took up more pages than I thought it would, I decided that breaking it down would be the best thing to do. There's just too much I have planned to cram the entire thing into one document and still expect people to read it. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh, Touya's a lot harder to write than I imagined. This was a very difficult chapter to get out there, but I'm pleased with the results. These two are just so cute. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"You wanna be nice…polite, y'know, but not too stiff either," Kuwabara instructed as he walked beside Touya. "Try to relax. Remember, you guys are supposed to be having fun and all. Oh, and make sure to listen when she talks. I mean, _really_ listen. When girls talk, they're always trying to establish a connection, so you really have to pay attention…"

Touya nodded distractedly, though he was only half-listening to the human teen. Tugging a little on his baggy shirt, he looked to Kurama, who was walking on his other side. "Are you sure Hiei won't mind that I'm borrowing his clothes?" he wondered.

Kurama chuckled softly. "The only reason Hiei has those clothes is because my mother was worried about him wearing the same thing whenever he came to visit," he said, amusement laced in his tone. "Hiei wears them to appease her, but only when he's here. I'm sure he won't mind you using them."

The ice master nodded, feeling reassured by the other's words, as he slid his hands into the black denim pockets. After meeting Kurama's human mother the previous night, he could understand how even someone like Hiei could be cajoled into buying some new clothes. At least the simple long-sleeved, light blue shirt and black jeans seemed like Hiei's style (though he wondered how hard Hiei had to fight to get such plain-looking clothes). And since he and Hiei were about the same size, the clothes fit him rather comfortably.

The only problem he really had were the black and white sneakers he had to wear. He normally didn't wear shoes, so he wasn't used to having his feet covered so completely. But given the choice between the sneakers and some boots (the only other pair of shoes Hiei owned in the household), Touya felt the sneakers would be easier to deal with.

"By the way, Kurama," Touya said suddenly, glancing at the red-haired fox, "what did Yusuke say when he called last night?" During dinner the previous night, while Touya was meeting Kurama's family, Yusuke called to give the details of what was happening that day. Kurama had left the room to take the call, but because Touya was answering questions from Kurama's curious brother, he didn't get to hear anything the fox said. When he returned after the call, Kurama only gave a simple summary of the conversation.

"Only that he and the girl will be meeting us at Yusuke's ramen stand," Kurama replied, an answer that felt so automatic that Touya vaguely wondered if they had rehearsed this.

"Did he happen to mention who this girl is?" He had already resigned to the fact that they were setting him up for this whole 'date' thing, but he at least deserved to know who he was meeting.

Kurama seemed to think for a moment. "No, I don't believe he mentioned her name."

Touya frowned, focusing his eyes on the young Youko. The calculating look in those emerald depths told him that, yes, Yusuke really _didn't_ mention the girl's name…but Kurama knew who she was anyway.

"Hey!" Touya looked at the human teen on his other side. "Pay attention! I'm telling you some important stuff here!"

With another quick glance at Kurama, who simply shrugged with an amused smile, he returned his full attention to Kuwabara. "Sorry. You were saying?"

The carrot top sighed in exasperation. "Like I said, you've gotta be a gentleman. Don't stare at other women, open doors for her…" He paused thoughtfully. "You don't have any money with you, do you?"

Touya blinked. "No…" Truthfully, he did, but the currency he possessed was useless in the Ningenkai.

"Well, that's a problem. Normally, it's the guy's job to pay for everything."

The ice master looked to Kurama, but the redhead merely nodded in confirmation. "It's true. Traditionally, the man is the one who is expected to pay expenses." He then looked at the taller teen. "But it's not a real date, Kuwabara-kun. She's just showing him around town."

"So?" Kuwabara looked down at Touya. "She's being nice enough to show you around. The least you could do is do something she would like."

Touya frowned. "We'll see," he evaded. Considering he had no money, he highly doubted it. "Anything else I should know?"

Kuwabara thought for a moment. "The most important thing is to watch out for her. There are plenty of other guys around, and some of them can be real sleaze balls." He glanced at Touya with a hard expression set in his features. "If another guy does anything to hurt her, then you have full permission to kick his ass. You do what you have to in order to protect her honor."

Touya blinked again, taken aback by the teen's seriousness. He looked again to Kurama, who shrugged once more, the small smile never leaving his lips. "Kuwabara-kun is an old-fashion romantic," the redhead explained.

"Damn straight," the tall teen replied, a proud grin spreading across his face.

As silence fell between them, Touya let his mind wander trying to think of the kind of girl Yusuke would ask to give him a tour of the city. He remembered the Dark Tournament years ago, and a group of human girls in the audience who seemed familiar with the teen fighter. Could he have asked one of them? If not, who else was there?

"I see them," Kurama suddenly announced, gaining the others' attention. Following the fox's gaze, Touya looked forward and saw the young Mazoku waiting at a corner street. Though they were still some distance away, it was a straight path to where Yusuke stood talking with the woman next to him.

'So he asked a fellow demon after all,' Touya observed, intrigued. Even from the distance, he noted the girl's fox-like ears that rested on the head of wavy brown hair, and the dark navy jeans that were altered to accommodate her fluffy brown tail. She also wore a light yellow blouse that came off the shoulders, and fit rather…snuggly around her breast before flaring out around her waist. As he watched the fox girl speak with Yusuke, her image began to merge with another in his memory. He found himself thinking of his battle with Kurama many years ago, and the referee as she screamed the play-by-play into her microphone before calling a ten-count.

"Is that…the announcer from the Dark Tournament?" he questioned, looking up at Kurama.

The red-haired Youko glanced at him briefly, then looked in the direction where Yusuke and the girl were waiting for them. "Oh, would you look at that," he said, the glint in his eyes belying his innocent tone. "Yes, I believe that _is_ her."

"I wonder how Urameshi managed to get a hold of Koto on such short notice," Kuwabara commented idly.

'Koto…' Touya repeated the name in his head, testing it out before storing it away. Though he continued to wonder if this 'date' was a good idea, it was probably helpful to know the girl's name if they had to go along with it.

Yusuke was the first one to notice them as they drew closer. "Finally," he sighed in heavy exasperation. "I was wondering if you guys would _ever_ show up."

"Good morning to you too," Kurama quipped, his tone much lighter than the other's. Glancing at the nearby stand, he raised a questioning crimson brow. "You closed up your ramen stand already?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. I got another case last night, so I figured I might as well start on it after we're done here. But that means I'm never getting any sleep today…" He yawned, as if to emphasize his point, before glancing at Touya. "Oh yeah…Touya, Koto. Koto, Touya." He gestured between the two demons lazily. "You two know each other, right?"

It was only then that Touya, who for some reason had avoided looking at the girl when they arrived, finally turned and met her gaze. She smiled at him as she answered the teen's question, "Well, we've seen each other around before, but this is the first time we've ever really met."

Memories quickly played before his eyes, and he nodded in agreement as he realized that fact to be true. "Yes," he replied softly, thoughtfully. Remembering what Kuwabara said earlier about being polite, he bowed slightly. "It's nice to see you again, Koto-san. I appreciate you taking the time to show me around today."

A faint blush colored her cheeks as she shook her head. "It's no problem. I know what it's like to feel lost around the city. When Urameshi told me what was going on, I was happy to help."

"Yeah, I bet you were…" Yusuke muttered under his breath. The blush on the demon girl's cheeks grew darker, and she used her small white purse to hit him on the shoulder.

With an amused smile, Kurama then glanced at his wristwatch. "Well," he announced suddenly, "if everything is all set here, I better get to work." Sliding a hand into his pocket, the red-haired fox then looked at Touya. "Will you be all right?"

Briefly glancing at the vixen, the ice master nodded. "I should be okay."

"I better get going too," Yusuke mumbled around a yawn. "The sooner I do this, the sooner I get it over with." Turning to Koto, he asked, "You remember where the Yukimura's restaurant is?"

"I think so," she replied, though sounded a bit unsure.

"You two should drop by for lunch. I'll see if I can convince Keiko to give you guys a free meal."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I doubt she'll appreciate that."

Yusuke just flashed a grin and shrugged. "Later," he said, waving as he turned and walked away.

"Try to have fun," Kurama advised Touya as he began heading off as well. Glancing at Koto, he smiled. "Be careful," he added.

She waved him off. "We'll be fine," she assured him.

Kuwabara hesitated for a moment, lingering where he stood. He'd been silent since they came, but Touya could tell there was something else he wanted to say. Sensing that Kurama was waiting for him, though, the human teen nodded to Koto. "See ya," he said.

She smiled and waved her fingers. "Later."

As Kuwabara turned to walk away, he took a step towards Touya. "Remember what I said," he warned softly as he passed by, "especially about protecting her. She's pretty famous around here after all, so just make sure to watch over her."

Touya blinked, looking at the carrot top curiously. But the exchange was over quickly as Kuwabara hurried to catch up to Kurama. Watching them go, the ice master found himself wishing he had paid more attention to Kuwabara's advice when he had the chance.

"Hey…" He turned back to the former referee at the sound of her voice, and she watched him with curious jade eyes. "You okay?" she wondered.

His eyes darted around them, becoming aware of the look of recognition from the people passing by. "Fine," he replied softly, stepping towards her. If Koto was as famous as Kuwabara said, he would have to keep a close eye on her and the people around them. Looking at her, he smiled. "Shall we get going?"

Koto nodded excitedly. "Sure. We've got a lot to see today!"

For some reason, he found her enthusiasm catching. With a chuckle, he motioned ahead of them. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Where are we going, Koto-san?" Touya asked, staring at the girl's back as she practically dragged him down the street.

Koto giggled, the gentle sound heard even above the crowd around them, and her fingers firmly gripped his wrist so they wouldn't be separated. "We're almost there," she said, finally looking at him with a grin. "You'll like it, I promise."

He sighed softly, but the smile on his lips refused to disappear as he allowed her to lead him on. He knew he had no right to complain, especially since wherever they were going was technically _his_ idea.

The morning had started out pleasantly enough, and Touya discovered that he didn't mind the vixen's company as she showed him around the city. She seemed much different than the referee he remembered during the Dark Tournament. Granted, he never had time to form much of an opinion of her the first time, other than the fact that she enjoyed seeing the combatants in pain. But, seeing her interact with some of the people in the city, and watching her as she granted autographs to many eager fans, he couldn't help but notice how _nice_ she was.

But as he thought more of the Dark Tournament, he recalled the Shinobi battle against Yusuke's team, and the girl's willingness to defend a competitor unable to fight, despite the cruel and angry protests around her. And he wondered if she actually _had_ changed, or if he was simply just noticing the kind of person she really was.

Some of the places she showed him, such as a museum and a library, actually caught his interest, and he made a note to remember where they were. They didn't have time to actually enter the buildings and look around, but if he ever returned to Ningenkai those would be a few places he would like to visit again.

When they started to feel hungry around noon, Koto managed to lead them to the restaurant Yusuke had mentioned earlier, where the two of them found him inside talking with his girlfriend. Upon seeing them, the young Toushin waved them over before telling the human girl – Keiko, if Touya remembered correctly – to let them eat for free. At first the brunette argued with him, and seemed to be annoyed by the suggestion of giving them a free meal just because Yusuke assumed she'd do it. But when Koto offered to pay, Keiko smiled and shook her head, stating that she would just put their meal on Yusuke's tab, much to Yusuke's dismay.

As they sat in the restaurant and ate their lunch, Yusuke asked about the places they had been so far. Koto listed them off happily, as well as mentioned the places that she still planned to show Touya. All the while, the ice master watched as Yusuke frowned thoughtfully, before he pointed out, almost offhandedly, that all those were only places Koto believed _Touya_ would like to go.

The vixen tried to deny it, and stated that she didn't mind taking him to such locations, but Touya noticed the way she suddenly avoided his gaze, and he wondered if Yusuke was right after all. Admittedly, he did find the places they've been interesting, and would like to visit them in more detail when he got the chance, but were they not places that Koto wanted to be? Was there something else she wanted to do, some place that she really wanted to see?

_She's being nice enough to show you around. The least you could do is do something she would like._

When Kuwabara's words echoed in his mind, Touya found himself seriously considering the other's advice.

As they left the restaurant, Touya stopped Koto for a moment to ask if there was any place that _she _would like to see. She refused at first, saying that she didn't mind where they went and she liked showing him places that he might enjoy. But he insisted that he would like to go see places that _she_ was interested in, and she finally relented, acknowledging that there was something that she had always wanted to try.

She never told him _where_ they were going, though, or _what_ they'd be doing, insisting that it would be a fun surprise. And he supposed he _did_ ask for it, since he offered to do something she wanted. Still, as they finally came to a stop in front of a large domed building and she released his wrist, he began to worry that he might regret it.

Looking up at the structure, he blinked curiously. "Where are we?" he asked.

She smiled playfully, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at the building. "An ice skating rink," she finally replied, as though the answer was most obvious.

Touya turned to look at her, unsure if he heard right. "A what?"

"An ice skating rink." Koto looked at him with that smile still present on her face. Taking his hand again, she led him inside. "It'll be better if you see it."

They pushed past the doors and entered the lobby where nearby people sitting at tables paused from their conversations to glance in their direction. But Koto ignored them all – or maybe, Touya thought, she didn't even notice them staring – as she led him to a counter, where a young woman stood in another room behind it.

As Koto began talking with the woman behind the counter, Touya glanced out through the glass that separated the lobby from an ice rink. Even from where he stood, he could feel the familiar cool of the frozen white sheet, which sent an invigorating tingle through his spine. On the ice, he could see a variety of people, from young children to about middle-aged adults, skating around the ring, and they all seemed amused by it.

Touya frowned curiously. They did this for fun?

"And for you, sir?" He blinked, turning to look at the young raven-haired woman behind the counter who had spoken.

"What?" he asked.

"You're size, sir," the woman replied patiently, a small polite smile on her lips.

"For your skates," Koto clarified. "Normally people rent a pair of skates here, unless they bring their own."

He glanced at the vixen, finally noticing the blue plastic boots with the blades resting on the counter in front of her. He also noticed the small white wallet that she retrieved from her purse, and realized that they would have to pay in order to rent the skates.

_Normally, it's the guy's job to pay for everything._

Hearing Kuwabara's words echoing in his head again caused Touya to frown, and he found himself regretting that he didn't have any Ningenkai currency. He _had_ suggested this after all (never mind that he didn't know _what_ they were going to do), and he didn't want to make her pay for him.

Since he couldn't pay for her, he decided, he could at least prevent her from spending too much.

"I'm all right," he finally replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The girl behind the counter blinked. "You're not going to rent some skates?"

Touya shook his head, and the girl looked at Koto in confusion. The vixen simply shrugged and paid for her own skates, taking the pair off the counter and leading Touya into a room filled with small lockers.

"Are you gonna skate?" Koto wondered, sitting on a nearby bench.

Sitting beside her, Touya looked at the skates, examining the blade attached to the plastic boot. Then he lifted his foot and rested it on his knee, surveying the bottom of his shoe. With a glowing hand, he touched the sneaker, moving his hand down the sole and forming a blade of ice.

As Koto watched, her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face. "Awesome," she said.

When he finished, Touya glanced at Koto's skate again. Satisfied that they looked similar, he began to do the same with his other shoe.

After he was done, Touya slowly rose to his feet and tested the strength of the ice blades as he waited for Koto to put her skates on. He turned slightly as muffled giggling reached his ears, and he watched as three young girls bustled into the locker area, rubbing their arms to warm up as they talked and laughed. The doors leading to the rink remained open for a moment, and the familiar cold of the ice made him smile a little in anticipation.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Koto announced, and Touya turned to see her wobble away from one of the lockers. He frowned slightly as she walked unsteadily towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping up beside her.

She nodded, though seemed a little nervous as they made their way towards the doors. "Yeah, I just…I've never done this before."

He held the door open for her, waiting as she hobbled in before walking in after her. He made sure to keep close to her just in case. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Walking up to the wall that surrounded the ice rink, she sighed. "I've always wanted to try this, but Ruka and Juri never wanted to come with me."

"Ah…" he replied in understanding, though found himself wondering why she was so eager to try something like this. Shrugging it off, he stepped onto the ice and ignored the tingle that urged him to speed off across the frozen expanse so he could wait for Koto.

Hesitating slightly, the vixen took an experimental step onto the ice rink. As soon as her blade touched the ice, it seemed to acquire a mind of its own, fighting to slip out from under her. She gasped, pulling her foot back as she clung to the wall of the rink.

Touya sighed softly, but it was more amused than anything. "Come on," he urged gently. "I thought this is what you wanted to do. It's not that hard." He skated around in a small circle to prove his point.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Ice Master," she retorted, shooting him a glare that he suspected was just for show. Taking a small shaky breath, she once again stepped out onto the ice, tightly holding onto the wall to keep from slipping. When she managed to stay standing, she took a small step out, shuffling along the ice as she continued to hold on to the wall.

Touya slid along beside her, slowly so she could keep up with him. He chuckled softly as she watched her getting used to the slippery ring, pulling herself along the wall before attempting to move her feet more. She wasn't so much skating as she was awkwardly walking across the rink. But he let her continue on like that for a while, keeping silent as she stared at her feet in deep concentration.

When she made it around the entire ring, he finally spoke. "It might be easier to skate if you moved away from the wall."

She shook her head vehemently. "No way!" she protested. "I'm gonna fall!"

Touya laughed softly, gliding up beside her. "Trust me," he said, offering his hand to her. "I promise I won't let you fall."

Koto looked up at him, a small blush coloring her cheeks, before she looked at his outstretched hand. Slowly, almost timidly, she placed her hand on his and allowed him to guide her away from the wall, out more toward the center of the ring.

Touya skated slowly so as not to frighten her, gently leading her along the ice and avoiding the other people skating on the rink. Koto watched him for a moment, her body still as she trailed behind him – all her momentum was from him towing her across the ice. When she finally grew tired of letting him skate for her, she carefully began to move her feet. But the small steps she took didn't match his movements, causing her to flail in an attempt to keep her balance.

Quickly Touya shifted his position that he was skating backwards, facing her and grabbing her other hand to keep her steady. When she was calm enough he began skating again.

"Instead of trying to walk, try sliding your feet forward," he suggested.

She blinked, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Watch me," he instructed. When she looked down at his feet, he slowed to exaggerate the skating motions so she could understand what he meant. Pursing her lips together, she carefully tried to imitate him, and their speed began to pick up a little.

"That's it," he encouraged. He continued holding her hands for the moment as they skated, letting her adjust to the rhythm of movement. Then, when she seemed a little more comfortable, he said, "I'm going to let go now, all right?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him apprehensively.

He smiled. "You'll be fine." Carefully he slid his hands out of hers, putting a little distance between them to give her room. She hesitated at first, letting their previous momentum carry her forward. Then, after a deep breath, she slowly began to move her feet, keeping her arms out to keep herself steady. Her motions weren't as smooth as when he was helping her, but she didn't seem to mind as she managed to catch up to him.

She looked at him, her eyes bright as she grinned. "I'm doing it!"

Touya laughed softly, turning so that he could skate beside her. "Good job," he praised.

"Thanks…" She began to slow, however, as they approached the bend in the rink. "But how do I turn?"

"Just lean into it."

She glanced at him. "How do I do that?"

Thinking for a moment, Touya let himself fall back slightly so that he was at her side and a little behind her. With one hand, he took her extended arm that was in front of him and lowered it so he could take her hand, as his other hand reached around her other side and lightly rested on her waist.

He felt her stiffen slightly, and he understood the slight awkwardness of their close position. But this was the easiest way to help show her what he meant. "Keep skating," he said softly, and she nodded as she complied, beginning to relax a little.

"Now," Touya said as they neared the end of the rink, "shift the weight on your skates so you lean this way…" He gently tugged on her hand to guide her, while the hand on her waist kept her steady.

Koto glanced back at him a little doubtfully, but still did as she was told and leaned toward the side. As the two glided around the bend, Koto's tail twitched with excitement. Looking at him again with a grin, she pulled away from him and began to skate faster across the ice.

Touya smiled, watching her for a moment before going to catch up to her. She wasn't really going too fast, but he would let her think that she was. As he came up next to her, she smiled at him.

"So," she said, "are you having fun?"

He shrugged, almost indifferently if it wasn't for the smile on his face. "I guess," he replied, but there was an undercurrent of playfulness in the nonchalant answer. "How about you?"

She nodded happily, letting her movement stop so she began to slow down. Unfortunately, as Koto stilled on the rink, a couple skating up behind them faltered at the sudden change in the vixen's speed. They swerved around Koto and Touya to avoid them, but the young man accidentally knocked into Koto hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall into Touya. Taken by surprise, he wasn't able to keep steady, and the two of them tumbled to the ground with a gasp; their momentum sliding them forward until they bumped into the wall.

They both sat up as they came to a stop, and Touya looked over at her as he rubbed the back of his head. "Are you all right?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded a little, but the way her shoulders shook left him to worry…at least until she began giggling.

The sound came softly at first, and for some reason made Touya think of the sound of melting ice gently cracking under the warming sunlight. Then she threw her head back and laughed freely, like the sound of rushing water after being freed from its wintry prison.

As warm as spring, he found himself thinking. The hum of her mirth was so contagious, leaving a strange glow rising in his chest that brought out a laugh from his own lips.

After a moment of letting the sound of their laughter echo across the ice ring, they somehow managed to calm themselves down enough so Touya could rise to his feet. "You're sure you're all right?" he asked, the smile refusing to leave his face as he carefully helped her up.

"I'm fine," she assured, fighting down some remaining giggles and brushing away some ice shavings that clung to her clothes.

He watched as she shook the ice from her tail. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise, huh?"

She shook her head. "It's okay," she replied. "I dragged you down too, so we're even. Besides, it's not so bad to fall every once in a while."

"Sometimes you have to fall to learn how to get up again," he said idly, sliding his hands into his pockets. It was a saying that he became familiar with when he was still training as a Shinobi, and he held onto it in order to remember that mistakes were occasionally necessary in life.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have some help, too," she added, glancing at him with a wink.

He blinked, watching her thoughtfully as she finished brushing herself off. That was something he never considered before – to have someone who was there for him if he ever faltered. But he didn't have much time to reflect on the idea as she turned to him, and he pushed it to the back of his mind as he smiled. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked. "Do you want to keep skating, or should we take a break?"

Koto thought for a moment before she smiled, and Touya didn't protest as she took his hand and led him back across the ice.

_TBC_


End file.
